


Magical Dawn

by looonylei



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Creature Fic, Crossover, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Family, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slash, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looonylei/pseuds/looonylei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the war Harry thought that he could finally live a peacefull life. But all his hope crashed down when the marriage law was passed. He was being force to marry someone who he didn't like and knew that was only after for his fame and money. When him and his friends Draco, Ron , the twins, Neville, Luna, Pansy , Blaise,Severus , and Remus who was also being force to marry someone who will only take advantage of them was ambushed by Dumbledore himself and his order Harry who was desperate to save them all once again did the impossible. He apparated them all all the way to Forks washington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 

Summary: Five years after the war Harry thought that he could finally live a peacefull life. But all his hope crashed down when the marriage law was passed. He was being force to marry someone who he didn't like and knew that was only after for his fame and money. When him and his friends Draco, Ron , the twins, Neville, Luna, Pansy , Blaise,Severus , and Remus who was also being force to marry someone who will only take advantage of them was ambushed by Dumbledore himself and his order Harry who was desperate to save them all once again did the impossible. He apparated them all all the way to Forks washington.

 

Authors Note: My first ever crossover fic. This is one of the three Harry Potter/Twilight that Im currently writing. This is complete Au. Slash. Creature fic. Major OOC.

 

Pairings: Harry/Caius, Edward/Bella/Draco, Severus/Aro, Remus/Leah, Fred/Jane , Alec/George, Pansy/Paul, Seth/Luna, Blaise/Jacob  
Neville/Jar ed, Ron/?

 

Warnings: Rated M for language, violence and sexual scene. Character Bashing.

 

*Chapter One*

 

Harry landed with a thud at his home in Godric Hallows. He was clutching his bleeding stomach that was hit by an unknown spell when Dumbledore and his order ambushed him while he's on his way home from work. He quickly rushed towards his make shift med room to take the potion that Severus stocked in their in case something like this happened. He quickly pushed the door open but stopped dead on his track at the sight that welcomed him. Draco was sprawled on the floor badly bruised and bleeding. The twins and Ron on the other side of the room injured as well. Blaise, Neville, Luna , Pansy, Severus and Remus was also there not as injured as the others but all of them was unconscious. 

 

Harry fell on his knees as he felt weak all of a sudden as he stared downhearted at his siblings and fathers. He couldn't understand why this was happening to them. It has been five years after the war. He thought he could finally live peacefully after that. At first he really did. After graduation he immediately apprenticed to be a healer to Madam Pomfrey together with Draco and Blaise. That's when the three of them become close. Five years later they were already famous for curing illness, disease and curses that wasn't curable before. The twins shop had expanded and they already had branches all over the world both in wizarding and muggle world. Neville become the youngest herbalogist in the wizarding world. Ron become the best quiditch coach and owned his own quiditch team. Pansy and Luna become famous as healer for magical creature. Severus invented much more rare and wonderful potion. He even managed to finally invented a cure for lycantrophy. And Remus built his own school for young witches and wizards ages five to ten. Despite their different interest and career they become fast friends and later on the 'Desirables' was created. 

 

At first it was just a joke name the twins keep calling their group. But later on even the public called their group that name when they were seen everywhere. They said that the name 'Desirable' was befitting to their group as all of them are rather attractive, bright,clever, accomplished and successful in their chosen career, helpful and approachable by those that are in need, friendly and nice in their own way and most of all they are all single. All of them are really admired and desired by many witches and wizards. But of course there are some who are not happy and agreeable with their group. Albus Dumbledore who was now the minister of magic, and his order which include Hermione Granger the new Undersecretary. Harry and Ron drifted apart from their former muggleborn best friend when Harry and Draco become the top students when they graduated on their eight year, then Harry chose to be a healer instead of being part of the ministry, and Ron chose to be a quiditch strategist and coach rather than be an auror and when he broke up with Hermione right after graduation. The muggleborn witch become much more bossy and know-it-all that she came to the point where everything she wanted Harry and Ron should complied. She wanted to plan their whole life againts their own will. Another one was Ginny who was still obsessed to the now ' The-man-who-lived ' she's very furious when Harry told her they aren't going to be together again though she still jumped from one bed to another of some of the wizards in her quiditch team. She's also furious to her brother when Ron refuse to let her into his now very famous quiditch team 'The British Zenith'. Ofcourse Molly was rather loud in voicing her disappoval to what Harry and Ron did aswell as Dumbledore who was not very pleased of Harry's association to the slytherin's and former death eaters.

 

Then on Harry's twenty second birthday they all agreed to do the sibling ritual and Severus and Remus would blood adopt them. But they hadn't expected what had happened after the ritual. The next couple of days one by one they recieve their creature inheritance. First was Luna, she recieve her fae inheritance. Then Neville had become elemental elf. The twins are imps. Pansy a nymp Ron was also elemental elf, Blaise a dark veela, Draco a light veela, and Harry a shadow demon. Severus was already a vampire, and Remus a shape shifter.

 

They kept it from public knowledge as much as possible but eventually it still leaked out. They were thankful that the general public was acceptable even though some of them are dark creatures. But then their peaceful living was shattered when the marriage law was passed. All single witches and wizards ages twenty three and above should marry the witch or wizard  
assigned to them by the ministry. If they don't the ministry would freeze all their vaults, estates and fortune and they would be cast out to the muggle world.The wizarding world was in uproar. Many immdiately fled out of the country to escape. Harry's group was the most affected as they couldn't marry just anyone. Beside the fact that those who are set up for them only wanted them for the fame and money, also that thought of marrying someone not their mates would kill them all. 

 

And their refusal led them to their current situation. This wasn't the first time they were ambushed like this. That's why each of them had a portkey that would brought them here in case something like this happened. But today was much brutal than before. Dumbledore and his order were being desperate to get them under his control.

 

He was pulled from his train of thoughts when he heard a loud explosion outside and the entire house shake. Dumbledore was trying to destroy his wards and because Harry was injured and weak he couldn't keep the wards tight and strong it's just a matter of time before they succeed. Harry quickly gather everyone in the middle of the room he made sure that all of them are touching him. He knew if Dray and Sev are awake now they wouldn't let him do what he was planning right now. But he was already desperate at that moment. He would rather die trying, than die giving up and doing nothing. He wouldn't give them that satisfaction. If he die, he would die in his own damn way. He looked at his siblings and fathers and he couldn't stopped the tears that streamed down his face. He was so happy to have them as his siblings and father. They gave him the one thing he desired the most. A Family. And he would be forever thankful for that. He would sacrifice his life if that's the only way to save them. With one last glance to his beloved family he close his eyes and focus on his magical core as his mind kept repeating the word 'safe' then he felt it, the shift of magic sorrounding and engulfing them the last thing he heard before they disappear was the med door being blasted and Ginny and Hermione's loud screeched then silence and darkness.


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight

 

Alice crouched down on the ground as her intense golden orbs focused entirely on the unsuspecting bear in front of her. Her husband Jasper who was already done hunting just stood behind his wife. Alice was about to lunged on her food source when her body froze all of a sudden and her eyes glazed like they always did when she went into trance because of a vision Jasper was immediately on her side realizing what was happening. Not a minute later she went out of her trance and without a word she immediately ran back towards their home knowing that her husband was following her. Jasper would have been worried to his wife sudden action if not for the excitement and enthuciasm Alice had been emiting at that moment. The vampire seer started to slowed down when they reached Esme's garden and just stood there as though she was waiting for something, what or who he had really no idea. 

 

He was about to question Alice when a frantic Edward suddenly appeared in front of them followed by a puzzled Bella and the rest of their coven. 

 

" Alice. what's going on? I already have a mate," asked Edward worriedly but couldn't stopped himself from replaying Alice vision on his mind over and over again. Jasper could feel his worry, frustration and curiousity as well as a little bit of arousal and want which made the empath even more curious on what Alice had seen in her vision.

 

Alice walked closer to Edward and Bella and took each of their hand with hers. " He's your's and Bella," she said softly her eyes filled with happiness. But there's something else she knew that she wasn't telling them. For now it would be her secret. Besides, she didn't want for them to hope for something that might not actually came true.

 

Bella was about to asked what Alice was talking about when the air suddenly felt heavy around them and to their shocked eleven unknown figure suddenly appeared right in front of them with a loud crack that disturbed the silence of the dawn. 

 

The vampire seer immediately approached the injured group her family followed her but they abruptly stepped back when they realized there's a lot of blood covering the unconscious group. They might be able to control themselves not to drink human blood but what was in front of them now was a huge number of human bleeding.

 

"Alice,-" 

 

" Don't worry, they don't smell like food to us. Carlisle, we need to heal them. They are all injured," The vampire seer said as she moved the raven haired boy that was sprawled in the middle of the group. 

 

With Alice's assurance they finally walked closer to the group and that's when Edward and Bella smelt it. The scent was intoxicating so sweet yet they doesn't have the urged to drink it. And the only thought they had in mind at that moment was the words 'mate' and 'mine'.

 

" Alice there's a lot of them. I can't attend to them all at once," stated their coven leader calmly as he kneeled beside Alice and started attending the injured young man on Alice lap. 

 

" Just focused on him Carlisle. He's the one whose injured the most. We'll take care of the others," replied the vampire seer as she settled the raven haired boy into Carlisle so he could take him inside their home and start healing him.

 

She then approached the young man with a platinum blonde hair 

 

" Edward, Bella, he's your mate. He need both of you now,"

 

Without another word Edward quickly but gently took their mate in his arm and then rushed inside the house to heal their injured mate. Leaving Rosalie, Emmeth, Jasper,Alice, and Esme to tend the others. Bella already rushed inside preparing the room that they would need. She was confused as hell but she would just wait for everything to calm down before she asked Alice and Edward what was really going on. Alice said the blonde teen was their mate. She was puzzled because honestly she had no idea that they can have two mates. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel overwhelming affection towards the blonde teen.

 

Edward gently settled the teen on their bed and carefully tore his clothes so he could check his wounds. That was also one thing that made him confused and curious. The clothes they were all wearing. ' Medieval ' was the only word he could think that would best describe their clothing. He had no idea what had happened to this young man and his companion, what had caused their injury or how did they suddenly appeared right in front of them. But one thing was for sure whoever hurt their mate would pay dearly. He was a bit wary and worried at first when he saw Alice' vision. But now that he had this angel in his arms all the doubt suddenly vanished. And all he could feel now was fierce protectiveness and possesiveness and overwhelming affection and he dare say lust. 

 

He felt horrified and furious at the same time when he saw the bruises and wounds all over their mates body and when he brushed his hair that was covering his face Edward was pissed to see a very large cut   
on his smooth and unblemish skin. He knew he was attractive all of them in their coven had this unnatural beauty because of them being a vampire. But this teen merely a human but he was breathtaking. His beauty was ethereal. He hope that the wounds won't leave any scar. But if it does it wouldn't matter at all. They would still want him scars and all.

 

He started cleaning all the wounds with Bella's help. Even though he couldn't read what's on her mind He knew she was just as confused and conflicted as him right now. But he didn't need to be like Jasper to feel that his wife was also feeling the pull he felt towards the blonde teen. And the way she gently and carefully handle the unconscious teen was just enough proof. They would just talked after they were done healing their mate and the others. 

 

They work together silently for almost an hour. And he was very much thankful that Carlisle bullied him to study medicine before. When they where done they change him with new lose trouser but left his upper body naked because of the bandages. He watched in amusement as Bella struggled to keep herself from touching their mate. Her eyes was dark not from hunger but because of arousal that he himself currently felt. And really could they blame him. Their mate was there lying right in front of them half naked.

 

Bella must have felt his amusement as she scowled at him then smack him in the head. Edward chuckled as he pulled his wife on his lap and kissed her passionately. They devoured each other the way they wanted to ravished their mate beside them that was unfortunately currently unconscious. When they pulled apart they pressed their forehead together.

" He's going to accept us right?" asked Bella finally voicing her worry.

 

" I don't think that fate will be cruel enough to bring him here just so he could reject us," replied Edward in what he hope as an assurance " Lets go downstairs they're already done tending with the others we need to discussed Alice vision and if she had any more," he suggested. With one last glance towards their mate they descend downstairs and found everyone was already in the kitchen.

 

" Alright, Alice why don't you explain to us about your vision?" asked Carlisle when they were all settled down.

 

" I just saw them appeared in our garden and then we take care of them and that one of them is Edward and Bella's mate. And that they would be part of our family and they would give us a very special gift," explained the vampire seer as best as she can without giving too much information.

 

" He's going to accept us right? Even if we're a vampire?" Bella asked for the second time. 

 

" He's been waiting for the two of you for so long. You'll be surprise on how easy he would accept the both of you," replied the vampire seer her eyes filled with mirth as she giggled quietly. 

 

Edward tried to read what's on her mind but Alice was already blocking him by resiting the alphabet in french.

 

" Carlisle, when the Volturi found out that there's a lot more human that knew about us they'll kill us all," 

 

Carlisle shook his head as he place a wooden stick on the table " if my assumptions are right, they aren't really just a normal human being,"

 

"what do you mean?"

 

" When I was first turned I was in Britain. I accidentally stumbled in a different world there. People who are using a stick like this," he said pointing on the wand on top of the table " this is what they called a wand and all the people that live in that world are called witches and wizards," 

" You mean to tell us that they are wizards and witches? And that they really exist?" asked Emmeth in disbelief gesturing to the unconscious witches and wizards in their living room. 

 

" They are," Alice nodded in confirmation " and we don't have to worry about the Volturi as four of this wizards are their mates,"

 

" What?!" all her siblings exclaimed in unison.

 

Before the vampire seer could explain further they heard one of their guest finally woke up. They immediately bolted to the room to check on them.

 

-MD-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I really appreciate them all guys. By the way, any suggestion on who to pair Ron with? Any suggestion would be very helpful. please tell me what you think with this chapter guys. thanks much. .


End file.
